C. Description of Core Unit Introduction The integration of molecular biology into physiological studies has allowed for experimental paradigms that have generated important new concepts as well as provided significant insights into the traditional models long used in cardiovascular research. The core is a consolidation of molecular and biochemical services that will further our study of vascular function. Over the previous funding period, there were more than 38 peer-reviewed papers published, using transgenic mice we have bred in our own animal facility or services provided (see section H). The core will provide services essential for maintenance of a transgenic mouse colony, to provide both genotyping and phenotyping of transgenic mice. The former will include initial genotype characterization and administration of animal handling. The latter will involve physiological phenotyping of the mice including blood pressure and echocardiography of mice in the colony. In addition, phenotyping of animals at the protein and RNA level will be performed. This will be done not only using tissues (i.e. aorta, heart), but more importantly microvessels and laser captured microdissection material. These services will be available for rat, mouse, and dog tissues. By consolidating these protocols into the core, we can ensure that uniform protocols will be followed for all the different types of animals studied and for all the different projects described in this application. Thus the service aims of this core are: 1. Genotype and maintain the transgenic mouse colony used. 2. Perform physiological phenotyping of the transgenic mice used. 3. Perform biochemical analyses in support of the different projects, including angiotensin, insulin, and glucose determinations. 4. Perform molecular phenotype analysis-in support of the different projects, including western blots and quantitative RT-PCR analysis.